falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flour Bluff
History Pre-war The area is so named for an ancient incident in which the army of Mexico sent soldiers into the territory of the Republic of Texas, prior to its admittance into the Union. The Texans managed to drive the soldiers away and confiscate their supplies, including one hundred barrels of flour. Many years later it served as a branch of the Texas-Mexican Railroad servicing Waldron Field, a Naval air station during WWII. Towards the end of the war, Truax Field was built on the northern end of the Encinal peninsula. After the war, it became home to suburban development and was inhabited by lower-middle-class families and businesses serving them. The War The Encinal peninsula was hit with air burst bombs intended primarily to destroy the aircraft stationed on the two military airfields; this mission was successful. Not unforeseen, but considered irrelevant to whichever enemy responsible for the bombing was the widespread destruction of the civilian neighborhoods and infrastructure. Amazingly, one of the bridges to the peninsula survived intact. Most of the inhabitants perished in the bombing or in the ensuing fire and chaos. Post-war Flour Bluff was mostly inhabited by ghouls and mutated creatures until the Great Clan split apart. One of the two new clans moved to Encinal, which had become an island in the intervening years since the war, and took the name Truax. From their island fastness, the Truax spread into the downtown ruins. When The Lexxx was established, the Truax split apart with those remaining in Flour Bluff calling themselves the Blues. The Blues held total sway over the island for years, until ambitious, upstart gangs started infiltrating with small boats. Though still the dominant force in Flour Bluff, the Blues must be on guard against the smaller, foreign gangs. Culture Flour Bluff is a place of quiet desperation. The Blues desperately want mastery of the route off the island, which the Greens deny them. The gangs that share the island with the Blues desperately want to be free of their native oppressors. This is best demonstrated in the Blues' marketplace, which does not have the loud, freebooting atmosphere of the Lexxx; its status as neutral ground isn't as proven or secure. Economy Most the Bluff's inhabitants participate in the War Games, plundering from each other and seeking employment as mercenaries. The Blues wish to transform their territory, however, and have created one of the few markets outside The Lexxx. Because of the frequent conflicts between the Blues and the Greens in the 358; most of the merchants come from the ranks of Rafters who work their way up and down the coast. Government Flour Bluff is dominated by the Blues, one of the four large native gangs of Corpus Christi, and the Blues are ruled by the mysterious and rarely seen Tallyman. The other gangs residing in Flour Bluff are forced to pay rent or feel the wrath of the Blues, who are larger than the next three or four gangs put together. The Tallyman manages the island in a meritocratic fashion, delegating various responsibilities to those who demonstrate the greatest aptitude. Layout Flour Bluff is located on the Encinal Island (formerly the Encinal peninsula), surrounded by the waters of the Gulf of Mexico, though the stretch between the mainland and Encinal is known as Oso Bay. While Encinal was once connected to the mainland at its southern end and had three bridges spanning the bay, only one span survives: Texas Highway-358. Flour Bluff is east of The Lexxx and the ruins of downtown Corpus Christi. The Blues control everything from a few blocks south of TX-358 to the island's north end, with other gangs contesting territory south of the Blues. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas